Ai to mōsō
by Akane Fukuyama
Summary: "Aku kira 'dia' akan bersamamu nantinya." ujarku pelan. /"Aku harus mencoba gaun pengantinku sekali lagi." Ujarmu ceria. Mata hijau cerahmu terlihat bahagia. /'KEMBALIKAN SAKURA !" ujarku marah./ NaruSaku/ OneShoot


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC dll**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina, OCxSaku**

**Genre : Romance / Angst**

**Rated : T**

**TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN BACA !**

.

.

.

.

.

Ku tatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Seharusnya, saat ini aku bahagia. Ya, bahagia. Karna aku sudah jadi Hokage. Sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha, juga sudah kembali ke Konoha dan berhasil menyelesaikan hukumannya dengan baik. Bahkan, dia sekarang menjadi Kapten ANBU. Tapi kenapa hatiku merasa kosong ? apa ada yang salah ?

Aku menjauhi cermin dan melangkah ke arah jendela. Langit sore terlihat indah di mataku. Biasanya, aku akan ke bukit Hokage untuk melihat matahari terbenam, tapi entah kenapa, hari ini aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya. Dok dok dok. Suara pintu apartemenku diketuk. Aku merasakan aliran chakra yang sangat aku kenal.

"Masuklah Teme." kataku. Sesosok pemuda berambut raven melangkah mendekatiku.

"Hokage-sama, ada gulungan surat dari Kazekage-sama." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan gulungan surat itu padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Dobe." panggil Sasuke, melupakan tata krama antara atasan dan bawahannya. Dia meletakan gulungan itu di meja, dan berdiri di sampingku. Dia juga ikut menatap langit sore.

"Aku kira 'dia' akan bersamamu nantinya." ujarku pelan. "Kalau 'dia' bersamamu, mungkin aku bisa merebutnya darimu." sambungku lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah Dobe. Berhenti bersikap aneh seperti itu." kata Sasuke, nada suaranya datar, tapi aku tau, ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh." bantahku.

"Kau sudah seminggu tidak makan ramen, itu adalah hal yang aneh."

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Apa Hinata-chan yang bilang padamu ?" aku menyebutkan nama kekasih dari sahabatku itu, yang kebetulan adalah sekretarisku.

"Hn. Dia bahkan mengatakannnya sambil histeris. Takut kalau kau kenapa – napa."

"Kau merasa cemburu Teme ?"

"Dia pernah menyukaimu Dobe. Itu hal yang wajar." jawab Sasuke tenang. Ah, andai aku punya hati selapang Sasuke.

"Kau akan datang Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. 'Dia' sahabat kita kan ?" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak mau kau menangis nantinya Dobe." ejek Sasuke. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menangis Teme. Masa Hokage menangis ?" kataku sambil tertawa. Tawa tanpa makna.

"Cih. Dasar Dobe." kata Sasuke. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Sebelum pergi, ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

####

Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah geduang putih besar di jantung desa Konoha. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ragu menuju sebuah ruangan. Di pintunya tertulis 'Haruno Sakura'. Betapa tidak relanya aku, saat mengingat namanya akan berubah dalam waktu dekat. Tok tok tok. Aku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." Suara merdu menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku masuk ke ruanganmu. Ku lihat kau sedang berkutat dengan gulungan – gulungan medis. Matamu yang hijau cerah itu memandang tajam ke arah gulungan yang sedang kau baca. Kau mendongak. Lalu mengembangkan senyum termanismu padaku.

"Ah. Konichiwa Hokage-sama." sapamu.

"Konichiwa Haruno-san." balasku. Kau tertawa mendengar sapaanku. Aku duduk di hadapanmu. Memuaskan hasratku untuk menatap wajah cantikmu itu.

"Kau baik – baik saja Naruto ? aku dengar kau tidak makan ramen selama seminggu ?" tanyamu. Aku tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaanmu. Hatiku terasa hangat saat kau menanyakan keadaanku.

"Kau tau dari siapa ? sepasang suami istri Uchiha ?" tanyaku balik. Membuat nada suaraku seolah – olah ceria. Kau tertawa sekali lagi.

"Aa. Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan kemarin datang ke sini. Mereka cemas dengan keadaamu Naru." jawabmu.

"Cih, dasar. Aku tidak tau sekarang Uchiha dan Hyuuga berubah menjadi tukang gosip." ejekku. Kau tertawa lagi. Ah, aku sangat suka mendengar suaramu yang tertawa.

"Oh iya, ada apa kau tiba – tiba datang ke sini ?" tanyamu.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi sahabatku. Tidak boleh ?" jawabku. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruanganmu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya ada sebuah lukisan hitam putih yang tergantung di dinding. Nampaknya masih baru.

"Sai memberimu lukisan Sakura-chan ?" tanyaku. Kau mengangguk.

"Sai dan Ino-Pig memberikannya padaku dua hari yang lalu. Sebelum mereka berangkat misi ke Amegakure. Kata mereka hadiah untuk pernikahanku. Ino-Pig sampai menangis karna kesal padamu. Kenapa kau memberi mereka misi, padahal kau tau pernikahanku tinggal tiga hari lagi." jelasmu. Aku memang sengaja memberikan misi pada Ino dan Sai agar mereka tidak hadir di hari sakralmu, Sakura-chan. Aku sengaja.

"Hehehe maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Tapi hanya mereka berdua yang cocok untuk misi ini." jawabku cengengesan.

"Iya aku tau. Itukan sudah kewajibanmu." katamu, sambil mencatatat beberapa hal penting di buku bewarna hitam kesayanganmu.

"Eh Naruto. Kau mau menemaniku ?" tanyamu padaku. Aku menggangguk. Aku tidak akan pernah menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk berdua denganmu.

"Aku harus mencoba gaun pengantinku sekali lagi." ujarmu ceria. Mata hijau cerahmu terlihat bahagia.

Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan menuju toko gaun pengantin. Kau melangkah dengan semangat. Hingga rambut merah mudamu yang sekarang mencapai punggungmu itu berayun – ayun kesana kemari. Sepanjang jalan, kau begitu bersemangat menceritakan hal – hal yang telah kau lakukan bersama calon suamimu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu.

"Kau tau Naruto, kami bingung, apakah kami akan membeli rumah di selatan Konoha atau kah tinggal di apartemennya. Jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Toh, kami belum punya anak." jelasmu. Hatiku teriris. Betapa beruntungnya pria itu.

Saat kita tiba di toko, kau segera melangkahkan kakimu menuju conter untuk mengambil gaun pegantinmu. Wajahmu terlihat bersinar saat melihat gaun pengantinmu di pajang di dekat conter. Beberapa orang mengerubungimu dan membawamu pergi ke kamar pas. Aku duduk menantimu dengan perasaan tak karuan. Andai aku lah yang akan bersanding denganmu. Andai aku lah yang memilikimu. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Tak sadar bahwa kau sudah ada di hadapanku. Kau menunduk dan mengibaskan tanganmu di depan kedua bola matakku. Aku mendongak. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona. Tubuh indahmu terbalut kimono bewarna putih bersih dengan corak bergambar bunga sakura, bunga favoritmu. Obi bewarna kuning cerah bergambar sulur – sulur daun juga terlihat manis. Gaun itu memang sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat pas untukmu. Rambutmu yang panjang sudah digulung menggunakan tusuk konde bewarna emas. Kau terlihat luar biasa cantik.

"Dia yang memilihkannya untukku. Cocokkan ? kami memang punya selera yang sama." katamu, sambil tertawa kecil. Saat kau membalikan tubuhmu, di sudut tengah bagian atas ada gambar shuriken. Lambang klan suamimu. Ck, seharusnya di sana ada gambar pusaran. Lambang klan Uzumaki.

"Kau terlihat cantik Sakura-chan !" seruku semangat. Kau tersipu malu mendengar pujianku.

"Arigatou Naruto." katamu pelan. Kau tersenyum tulus ke arahku.

####

"Apa misi ?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Ia menatapku seolah – olah aku mengatakan bahwa Madara Uchiha hidup lagi.

"Kau serius Dobe ?" tanya sebuah suara datar di sebelah Hinata. Mata onyx Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku juga keberatan menerima misi ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Otogakure benar – benar membutuhkan shinobi seperti kalian." jawabku, dengan raut muka yang aku buat terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Tapi lusa pernikahan Sakura, Dobe. Sungguh keterlaluan kalau aku dan Kakashi-sensei tidak ikut hadir." protes Sasuke. Sedangkankan Kakashi-sensei hanya menatap datar ke arahku.

"I...itu benar Hokage-sama. Sa...ya tidak keberatan kalau hanya saya yang dikirim. Biarkan Sasuke-kun dan Kakashi-sensei menghadiri pernikahan Sakura-chan." Usul putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, Otogakure sedang dilanda bencana kabut yang parah. Tidak mungkin aku mengirimmu bersama Kiba dan Lee kan ? sedangkan Neji dan Hanabi juga sedang ada misi." kataku.

"Aku menerima misi ini Hokage-sama." kata Kakashi-sensei tiba – tiba. Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih Sensei. Kau memang yang terbaik !" seruku. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan. Yang penting mereka harus segera di kirim keluar desa.

####

Hari dimana pernikahan Sakura tiba. Pestanya memang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi cukup banyak orang yang datang. Bahkan Gaara dan kedua kakaknya ikut datang. Aku melangkan kakiku menuju kamar mempelai wanita. Para penjaga telah aku lumpuhkan dengan cepat. Aku menggeser pintu kamar mempelai. Ternyata Sakura sedang sendirian. Ia sedang membenahi kimononya. Ia berbalik dan mendapatiku berada di depannya.

"Naruto ? kenapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Aku menjemputmu Sakura-chan." jawabku dengan nada rendah. Sakura berjengit.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto ? aku akan menikah !" bentak Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Pergilah bersamaku." kataku. Mata hijau cerahnya melembut.

"Maaf Naruto, aku mencintai orang lain." kata Sakura pelan.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI ! KAU HARUS IKUT AKU !" nada suaraku meninggi. Aku menciptakan beberapa bunshin dan menyeret Sakura keluar. Sakura berusaha melawan, tapi aku sudah mengunci aliran chakranya. Aku menggendong Sakura dan berlari menuju perbatasan Konoha.

"Naruto!" seru sebuah suara. Aku mengenali suara Kakashi-sensei. Ia dan Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Mata onyx Sasuke sedikit melebar.

"Kau gila Dobe." desis Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di gendonganku.

"Minggir." Kataku kepada mereka. Kakashi-sensei segera maju menyerangku. Aku berusaha menghindar. Sial ! padahal mereka berdua sudah aku singkirkan. Kagebushin no Jutsu ! segera para bunshinku menghadapi Kakashi-sensei. Aku mencoba kabur, tapi Sasuke sudah menghalangiku. Dia menyerangku dengan katakananya. Aku berusaha menghindar sekali lagi. Aku tidak bisa melawannya dengan Sakura digendonganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. Dia dan Sasuke menyerangku dengan bertubi – tubi. Aku berusaha mengambil sebuah kunai bermata tiga di kantongku. Aku harus segera pergi. Saat aku berhasil mendapatkannya, dari belakang aku merasakan sebuah pukulan keras. Sakura terlepas dari gedonganku. Dengan sigap, Kakashi-sensei menangkap Sakura dan membawanya menjauh. Aku menatap ke belakang, Hinata sedang memandangku dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Marah, sedih, tak percaya berkumpul jadi satu.

'KEMBALIKAN SAKURA !" seruku marah. Aku berniat mengejar Kakashi-sensei, tapi sebuah api hitam segera mengelilingiku. Aku berusaha keluar dari jurus sharingan –milik Sasuke, tapi sekali lagi, sebuah pukulan dari Hinata membuatku kehilangan kesadaran. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, kulihat Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku sambil menatapku dengan sorot mata terluka...

**FIN**

**Author's Note : **

**YA TUHAN ! kok endingnya aneh begini ? O.o**

**Gomen Minna-san kalau endingnya aneh dan Sad-ending. Saya langsung menuliskannya saat tiba – tiba ide muncul di kepala saya. **

**Oh iya, calon suami Sakura memang OC, tapi klannya adalah salah satu klan dari Konoha. Yaitu klan Fuuma. Lambang klan Fuuma adalah shuriken ^^**

**Awalnya saya mau buat endingnya KakaSaku atau SaiSaku, tapi kayaknya kurang pas :D**

**Review dan Flame dari anda saya tunggu Minna-san XD**

**Salam, **

**Akane Fukuyama**


End file.
